


"Studying"

by RandomRyu



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Embarrassed Peter, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter invites Wade over for dinner, and he brings up a certain test that Peter doesn't remember hearing about-- an anatomy class test. In which Wade proceeds to make Peter increasingly hot and bothered and uncomfortable in front of his fathers. </p><p>This is an old fic that I wrote last year-- thought I would put it up, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Studying"

Peter picked at his dinner, cutting the steak gingerly with his knife. He didn’t want to look up right now, because he knew his parents were ticked off. And when they were ticked off, Peter didn’t want to communicate with them, because they would ground him right on the spot. Right in front of his friend.

 

            “Great cooking, Pops,” Wade complimented the fathers, chewing with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. One of them nods as they raise an eyebrow, mentally taking a note of the merc’s table manners. Peter had invited him over, thinking it was a great idea, thinking it would get his parents to like Wade more; but no. This was total opposite of his plan, and he was just waiting for the snarky, clever comments to start up and Wade to get kicked out.

 

            “Hey, Peter, need some help studying for that test later?” Peter could hear the grin in Wade’s voice as he spoke.

 

            “I don’t have a test this week,” Peter remembered, absent mindedly pushing around his peas with his fork. He didn’t like when his peas mixed with his mashed potatoes, he was like a kid. If they were mixed or even touched, forget about it, he wouldn’t eat it.

 

            “Yeah you do, the art one,” Wade spoke with a mouthful of peas, Steve letting out a little sigh from the sight as he turned his gaze away to focus on something else. “You know, the one about _anatomy_ ~” Peter nearly choked on his drink since he was taking a sip. He coughed and looked over at Wade, glaring, his cheeks flaring up. Steve and Tony also looked over now, raising an eyebrow; Steve glad that Wade had swallowed his food by then.

 

            “ _God dammit, Wade,_ “ Peter cursed under his breath, wanting to scream at the other and tell him that it was not okay to do this around his parents, but he just sat there, blushing beet red to his ears and still poking at his food nervously.

 

            “We should study for that one after dinner. It’s tomorrow and you need to get some information in your head if you’re going to pass, hm?” Wade took a sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow, smirking from ear to ear. Peter just sighed and kept on fuming.

 

            “Y-Yeah,” Peter said, though his thoughts were different.  ‘ _You’re so dead, holy shit why. Why is this happening to me. Lighting just strike me and kill me now, god. Why does bad things happen to good people,”_ And so on. His thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

 

            “What’s the test on, Peter?” Tony, of course, decided to see what was going on and asked Peter a question. He observed his son, and he had an idea this was no test, and it had nothing to do with school.

 

            “Um,” Peter stuttered, letting out a slight nervous laugh. He shot another glare over at Wade, wanting to kill him right on the spot,” Anatomy.” He felt like an idiot right now.

 

            “Do you know what’s on the test?” Tony placed his fork down and focused all his attention on Peter.

 

            “We don’t know y-yet, the teacher didn’t tell us, “ Peter explained, hoping his father bought the lie. The way the corners of his father’s mouth pinched and he scowled slightly, Peter knew he saw right through him.

 

            “C-Can I go upstairs now?” Peter coughed, breaking the awkward silence. He swore he heard Wade chuckle in the middle of it.  Tony nodded, and got up, making his way quickly from the table. Wade followed behind, waving to his friend’s fathers.

 

            “ _I swear to god, Wade,_ ” Peter glared daggers at the other as they sat across from each other on the bed; Wade laughing. “ _I will kill you.”_ The boy usually gave him death threats, and he knew that he wasn’t serious. He couldn’t take the kid serious when he was blushing from ear to ear and stuttering like a confused anime schoolgirl.

 

            “Yeah, yeah,” Wade ruffled Peter’s hair,” Now how about we ‘study’ for that ‘test’ now?~”

 

            Peter just glared back at Wade, arms crossed and hair now messed up with cowlicks here and there. He wondered why he just thought of this idea in the first place, inviting him over. He always said those things in front of his parents and Peter always had to lie to them and explain terribly that he was just messing around and being, well, Wade.

 

            “…Yeah,” Peter answered, scratching the back of his head. 


End file.
